Jealousy in Paris
by LoveStories101
Summary: Carlisle takes Esme to Paris for a worldwide medical convention and a well earned vacation together. But when a French woman that is the host has her eye on Carlisle...jealousy rears it's ugly head. It's not smart to make the wife jealous...
1. Chapter 1

Paris, France

"Madame Francine, everything is set for the doctors' rooms and the ballroom is ready for the cocktail," a petite, straggly woman said, looking at her IPad.

Madame Francine Ombré owned one of the largest, most wealthy medical program in the world.

She was a rather thin, but curvy woman who always dressed in the top of the line and hottest trends.

Today she wore a low cut short cheetah print dress and matching high heels with her blonde hair in a sophisticated bun.

"Wonderful. Now be sure the food and drinks are the richest and most tastiest," Madame Francine said, gesturing with her hands

as she and her assistant walked into the grand hotel's lobby.

"Everything has to be perfect!"

* * *

Carlisle Cullen held the car door open as his beautiful wife, Esme Cullen, stepped out.

She wore a spaghetti-strap long black dress that had a see through skirt with a short black slip beneath.

She had black high heels that raised her a couple inches from the ground, yet she didn't reach Carlisle's cheek yet.

With her stunning outfit, she had curled her dark hair.

Her mesmerizing golden eyes were framed with long natural dark lashes that stood out against pale flawless pale skin.

Esme noticed her husband staring and smiled at him, making him want her even more.

"You look gorgeous, my sexy, stunning wife," he whispered, almost growled, in her ear.

Esme laughed and stepped onto the sidewalk beside her blonde angel.

"Thank you, my sexy husband," she laughed as she pecked him on the lips.

"Let's get inside before the sun comes out," Carlisle said, grabbing their luggage.

A doorman came and helped them carry their large amount of luggage into the lobby.

"Why did Alice have to pack so much?" Carlisle grumbled as they reached the doors to the hotel.

Esme just giggled and shook her head.

"I'll be right in, I'm just going to give the kids a call," she said reaching for the phone in Carlisle's back pocket, never breaking eye contact with him.

This made her husband smirk and he watched her eyes intently as they matched the smirk on her lips.

"All right, don't take long. This isn't just one of my medical conventions, it's also a vacation away from the kids," Carlisle smiled.

Receiving a nod from Esme, he followed the doorman to the front desk.

* * *

"I assure you, madame, this will be," the small assistant answered her boss.

Madame Francine smiled and looked towards a large cart of luggage that was parked at the front desk.

Beside the cart stood a tall handsome blonde man with flawless pale skin.

He was dressed in a white button down shirt, though the top two buttons were undone, and expensive black pants.

He was breathtaking.

"Molly," Francine addressed her assistant, still looking at the man, "who is that?"

Molly looked at her boss then to the good looking man at the front desk.

Good looking was an understatement, Molly decided.

He was gorgeous.

Looking down at her IPad, Molly looked at her list of doctors.

"That is Doctor Carlisle Cullen from the United States," Molly answered, observing Carlisle's profile on her IPad.

"Hmm..." Francine smiled to herself.

She just might have lucked out at this medical convention.

* * *

"Thank you, Edward," Esme spoke into the phone.

"No problem, Esme. Just have fun and enjoy some alone time with Carlisle," Edward's voice came over the receiver.

Emmett's booming laughter reached Esme's ear and then she heard someone shushing him.

"All right, be safe and don't destroy the house," Esme laughed.

"Will do. Bye," Edward answered with a laugh.

"Bye."

Esme then hung up and began making her way towards the doors.

"Miz?" a high pitched male's voice asked from behind her.

She turned around to find an Arabian man behind her.

She smiled warmly at him.

"May I help you?" she asked.

The Arabian man went silent and gawked at her beauty.

Her slender figure and curves, her full lips and flawless pale skin, her peculiar but beautiful topaz eyes and dark curls.

"Um...yez, I believe so," he said, blushing in embarrassment, "Iz thiz where the medical convention hosted by Madame Ombré iz held?"

Esme smiled politely, despite the uncomfortable feeling she had as be looked at her.

"It is," she answered with a nod.

"Awe...good," he smiled, "Thank you, miz."

Esme smiled and nodded before entering the lavish, beautiful hotel.

* * *

"He's wealthy, lives in Forks, Washington, age 35..."

Francine smiled to herself while she watched the man check in.

Then suddenly, he turned to look behind him and the most gorgeous white smile lit up his face.

Confused, Francine looked towards the hotel doors.

As she did, her eyes fell on the most beautiful woman in all the world.

She had the body every model wanted.

She had the grace of thousands of swans.

She had the complexion every woman wished desperately for.

Her heart fell to her stomach as she saw the woman walk straight up to Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

"Who is that?" she hissed at Molly.

Molly looked up and her mouth fell open a the sight of the woman.

"Uh...um...I'm not sure. She isn't one of the doctors or nurses," the straggly woman answered, scrolling through her device.

Francine intently watched every movement the woman made.

* * *

"The kids haven't burned down the house yet, have they?" Carlisle laughed as Esme approached him.

Her smile lit up the entire room and her laugh was as beautiful as wind chimes.

"Have faith in them, love," she answered, still glowing.

"Of course," he said with a nod.

Esme shook her head and rolled her eyes as she held onto Carlisle's arm.

He wrapped both arms around her slender waist.

"We'll have your room key for you in just a minute," the desk clerk said in a French accent.

"Thank you," Carlisle said with a nod as the man went to prepare a few boys to help haul the luggage to the room.

Esme stood staring out the large windows, watching the streets of Paris.

Carlisle watched her with a smile.

"You know..." he said softly, interrupting her trance. "I never did get a real kiss from you since we arrived in Paris."

Esme smirked, but then looked around shyly.

Noticing this, Carlisle moved them behind the stacks of luggage where he though no one would see them.

"I've been wanting to do this for some time now, are you going to put it off until it kills me?" he chuckled, a pleading sound in his voice.

Esme giggled at his boyish antics and brushed a strand of his blonde hair away from his forehead.

"I do not think I have the control to ignore you any longer," she whispered back.

With that, she brought his lips to hers and gave him a passionate kiss.

Even though a vampire, Esme still felt the lightheadedness that Carlisle's close contact brought her.

Her knees weakened at his very presence and her want for him was apparent in the ways her body communicated with his.

Carlisle and Esme relished their lips moving in sync and their tongues dancing their familiar dance.

Francine and Molly watched in disappointment as the handsome doctor and the gorgeous woman stood behind the luggage French kissing.

"I'm guessing that's his wife," Molly said, a depressed note in her voice.

"We'll find out soon enough," Francine said stiffly.

She then led Molly out the front door and into a black limo that awaited them there.

* * *

"Mmmm..." Esme moaned into Carlisle's lips.

The two slowly parted, and slowly opened their eyes to look at each other.

"Your lips are of sweet red wine, I get drunk off of your lips," he whispered softly.

Esme smiled at his words that would have been used in an earlier time period, rather than the 21st century.

"Monsieur, your room key," the dense clerk said, coming back to the desk with a card in hand and three young men in tow.

Carlisle smiled and took the key.

The desk clerk then turned to the young men to find them all distractedly staring at Esme in awe.

The clerk angrily clapped his hands and gave a big "Start working!" in French.

The three young men hurriedly got to work and had all the luggage secured on the

cart and in hand when Carlisle and Esme started up the grand staircase that led to an elevator.

Looking over at his beautiful wife, Carlisle decided a bedroom was looking pretty good right now.

* * *

**What do you think? Is it good enough to continue? Francine and Molly are jealous of Esme, and may take things into their own hands. Should I continue? Please review and give me suggestions or encouragment if I should continue!**

**Thx!**

**~Love**


	2. Chapter 2

Cocktail Party

"Tonight is the cocktail party, darling," Carlisle said from inside the hotel room shower.

Esme finished drying her hair with a towel.

She and her husband had taken a shower together after a few hours of lovemaking.

This brought a smile to her lips as she remembered the way Carlisle felt up against her.

"And what do I wear to this...party?" she asked, slipping her robe on over her undergarments.

"Hmm..." Carlisle responded, the shower turning off.

"Pick anything out, and I'll wear it for you," Esme laughed, taking a brush and smoothing out her hair.

"Have you even seen what Alice has packed for you?" Carlisle asked his wife, coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"No...but my offer still stands," Esme said, a little bit more hesitant than before.

"You sure?"

"If it makes you happy, my darling Carlisle," she answered with a sweet smile.

"Okay...would you mind wearing this?" he asked, pulling a piece of clothing from one of the suitcases.

Esme's smile disappeared instantly as she looked at the short deep red dress that her husband held up.

It was low-cut and would reveal much of her chest and it only reached the midpoint of her thigh, if not shorter.

The dress had no sleeves, other than the part that went behind her neck.

"Oh my..." she breathed, gripping onto the chair next to her.

Carlisle just smirked and shook the dress a little.

"You did say anything, did you not?" he asked with a smile.

"I did..." she frowned.

Then with much effort she took the dress from him and went to put it on.

After an hour of Esme being in the bathroom, Carlisle began getting a little worried...and maybe impatient.

"Esme?" he asked, buttoning up his white dress shirt.

Just then the bathroom door opened and out stepped a sexy, hot mama. (Carlisle's words)

Esme wore the little red dress with tall red high heels.

She had curled her dark hair in big ringlets and a light makeup was applied to her eyes.

Her lips were a deep crimson, darker and richer than blood, and much sweeter tasting too.

With a shy smile, she walked to a medium sized suitcase that stood beside Carlisle.

As she opened it, it revealed millions of dollars of jewelry.

Carlisle watched her as she observed all the gold, silver, and jewels.

Her perfectly manicured hand reached for a pair of black pearl earrings.

"Esme..." Carlisle said, finally able to form words after seeing her in all her glory.

She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"You look beautiful. More than beautiful...words cannot explain how wonderful you look," he whispered.

This made Esme smile and she put a loving hand on his cheek.

"I also have something for you," Carlisle said, reaching into his pocket.

Esme looked at him as if to say 'why?'.

She watched as he pulled a black jewelry box from his pocket.

"I saw this, and I thought of you, my lovely Esme," he said, opening the box to reveal a silver chain that held a small silver heart with a glittering diamond in it.

Esme gasped, looking from the necklace to her husband who was smiling.

"Look here," he said, turning the heart to where small words were engraved.

'To my eternal love. I love you my darling Esme. Carlisle.'

"Oh...it's beautiful. Thank you my love," Esme smiled, hugging him to her body.

"Let me help you put it on," he said, turning her around.

He clasped the necklace and let her turn towards him again.

"How did I ever deserve you?" Esme asked, her fingers touching the small silver heart dangling on the chain.

"I think the real question is how did I ever deserve you, dear Esme," Carlisle answered, giving her a soft kiss.

"We had better be going," she said as they parted.

"Yes, let's go," he said, holding out his arm to her.

She took it with a smile and the two walked out of their hotel room and towards the ballroom.

* * *

"Madame Francine!" Molly called from the top balcony, catching the eye of her boss who was searching the ballroom from the balcony for her assistant amidst the many people who had come.

"There you are! Where have-" Francine stopped short, observing the dress her assistant wore.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

Molly smiled sheepishly and looked down at her long blue dress with no sleeves and strips on her sides, revealing skin.

"Just something for the party," she shrugged, blushing slightly.

Francine nodded, though still a little suspicious.

Molly never wore anything revealing or too short.

Francine herself wore a short black dress adorned with gold and had long sleeves.

It was low-cut and ended a few inches above her knees and she wore black heels.

Her hair was drew up in a loose bun with blonde curls hanging and framing her face.

"Is that doctor here yet?" Francine asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Not that I have noticed," Molly said.

Just then from below, a couple emerged from the tall double doors of the room.

The tall blonde doctor wore a black tuxedo, though his top buttons were left undone again.

But if you thought he was elegant, not to mention hot, as soon as you saw the woman beside him there were no words to describe her.

Francine eyed the woman with envy as she observed her slender body with perfect curves in all the right places.

And the tight, short red low-cut dress she wore showed off her pale legs and perfectly rounded breasts.

Every man in the room was ogling the dark haired woman in the little red dress.

"Time to meet Dr. Handsome," Francine whispered, walking towards the staircase to the lower level.

* * *

"So these are people from around the world?" Esme asked, looking around at all the doctors and nurses.

"Yes, this medic-"

"Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle and Esme looked up to find a blonde woman in a black and gold dress standing in front of them.

Carlisle smiled and nodded once.

"Miss."

"I am Francine Ombré," she said, smiling flirtatiously at Carlisle, and holding out her hand.

Carlisle smiled.

"Awe...hostess," he said taking it and shaking it lightly.

Esme nearly growled at even this little contact, which surprised her greatly.

She was normally calm and caring.

As the handshake ended, Francine frowned slightly.

She had expected him to have kissed her hand.

"Yes...who's this, Dr. Cullen?" Francine asked, looking to Esme, who gave a polite smile.

"Madame Ombré-"

"Eh," Francine cut him off, then smiled. "Just Francine will do."

Carlisle smiled and nodded once.

"This is Esme, my lovely, darling wife," he said, his voice thick with love and pride.

"Nice to meet you," Esme said, smiling a bright, yet forced, smile.

"Likewise," Francine said, her lips pursed.

Carlisle watched the exchange happily, it seemed they were getting along with their hostess.

Esme had a different opinion on the matter, as did Francine.

"Well, Esme, would you care to get us a drink?" Francine asked, giving a flirtatious smile to Carlisle and a snake like one to Esme.

Esme looked at her in disbelief, how could she be so rude?

She looked to her husband, who only shrugged.

This hurt her.

How could he? He didn't stand up for her or anything.

Just a shrug.

"Don't think you won't regret that," Esme thought to herself.

"Go on now, be a dear," Francine smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"Um...Madam-Francine, I'm sorry but I do not order my wife around like that," Carlisle said, his brows knitting together. "And neither does anyone else."

"Of course, forgive me. I would be honored if you would join us at our table," Francine said, gesturing to a table of sophisticated looking women.

Esme frowned at the way the ladies all stared at her husband without shame.

"Um...thank you," Carlisle said, taking Esme's hand and giving her a smile before leading her to an open chair.

Being the gentleman he was, he pulled the chair out for his wife and she elegantly sat down.

"Francine, who is this charming man and woman?" a smiling black haired woman asked.

"This is Dr. Cullen...and his wife," Francine said, adding the last part bitterly.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," a red head said from beside Esme.

Esme and Carlisle nodded and smiled politely.

"We're so glad you could join us," Francine smiled flirtatiously.

Carlisle nodded once then looked around the room.

He noticed a man focused on a computer and surrounded by speakers.

When Carlisle looked back at Esme, he was met by her burnt honey gold eyes, full of passion and love.

There was a mixture in that golden goodness that caught his attention.

Black slowly ate away the gold, lust taking over this beautiful woman.

Carlisle was sure his eyes mirrored Esme's.

Quickly, Carlisle looked away from his love's lusty loving gaze, for fear he would lose his famous self control.

Just by his wife looking at him, he was straining against his pants and his body was filled with love, lust, and desire.

"This place looks wonderful," Carlisle told Francine to distract himself.

"Thank you," she beamed. "I have only the best decorate for my parties."

"Really?" Carlisle asked, his mind suddenly flooding with images of Esme. "Esme works in architecture and interior design. I have to say she is the best I have ever seen."

Esme smiled modestly and quite shyly, ducking her head slightly.

All the women all turned their gazes to her as her husband spoke love and praise for her.

"I have really only done our homes and our childr-"Esme stopped short and looked to Carlisle for comfort for her slip up.

"You have children?"

"Yes. Five," Carlisle smiled proudly.

"Oh, how old?"

"All are either in their teens or just out of their teen years," Carlisle answered, knowing the reaction that was to follow.

All the women gasped and looked skeptically at the doctor and his wife.

"But you're both so young," the woman next to Carlisle said.

"All five are adopted," Esme answered everyone's unspoken question; how?

The entire table exhaled at once.

"I'd like to have children of my own down the rode," a dark skinned woman said.

Esme smiled softly, the sudden feeling of loss and pain creeping into her stomach.

"Pregnancy isn't all it's cut out to be. I've done it twice," a spiky haired woman laughed.

That did it for Esme.

The creeping feeling came flooding into Esme, breaking the dam she had built to trap that feeling of loss and pain.

Every woman at the table watched as Esme's face betrayed her hurt.

Carlisle noticed and immediately took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze, willing it to squeeze her pain away.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I offend you?" the spiky haired woman asked sincerely.

Esme shook her head and smiled sadly.

Francine secretly relished Esme's sorrow, until Carlisle took it upon himself to comfort her with physical, intimate touches and caring, loving words.

Carlisle hated seeing Esme this way, so vulnerable, so hurt.

All because he was unable to give her a child of her own.

Guilt gnawed at him and he felt horrible being the one to hurt her and the one to comfort her.

He had to try to make this better.

Gracefully, he stood from his chair, drawing a confused look from Esme.

"I'll be right back, love," he said, giving her a final squeeze before making his way into the crowd of people.

Esme watched in puzzlement as he disappeared in the mass of people dressed in dresses and suits.

"Wow. He is quite the looker," the woman beside Francine said.

"I'll say," Francine answered and most of the other women giggled while some frowned in disapproval of their acquaintances' behavior, not in disagreement.

Esme slowly turned in her chair to face the women at the table.

"Imagine what he looks like without those expensive clothes on," Francine smiled devilishly.

"Oh," Esme spoke, catching the attention of the other women. "I do not have to imagine."

Francine looked away and took her glass in her hand, taking a long swig of wine.

"You need to loosen up, Esme darling," she chuckled, glaring at Esme with her grey eyes.

Esme just returned her gaze with a calm, yet defiant one that penetrated Francine's confident glare.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you, but I do not appreciate women such as yourself who speak of my husband so disrespectfully," Esme retorted, her calm demeanor a contrast to the sudden blazing fire in her golden eyes.

Francine knew she was beat again, and she took another drink of her wine.

The other women all looked at Esme in astonishment.

None of them could have been so bold and so successful in talking to Francine like that.

Just then, the tantalizing scent of Carlisle drifted to Esme.

Carlisle leaned over the back of Esme's chair, his arms surrounding her, and he pressed his lips to her cheek.

"Would you care to dance, beautiful?" he asked, his lips brushing her ear.

"I'd love to," Esme smiled, turning in her chair to face him.

Esme surprised Carlisle when she pressed her lips softly against his in a chaste kiss.

Though very chaste, it sent shivers of pleasure up his spine and down his length.

He then pulled Esme out of her chair and to the dance floor, leaving the women at the table behind, though they were definitely watching.

Carlisle spun Esme into his arms, holding her hand and gripping her waist.

He smiled lovingly to her as they began swaying to the music.

**Man:**

**Moon so bright**

**Night so fine**

**Keep your heart**

**here with mine**

**Life's a dream**

**we are dreaming**

**Woman:**

**Race the moon**

**Catch the wind**

**Ride the night**

**to the end**

**Seize the day...**

**Stand up for the light!**

Esme suddenly couldn't hear the voices of the man and woman singing from the speakers, all she could hear was the sound of her lovers's voice.

Carlisle buried his nose in Esme's dark sweet smelling hair, just above her ear.

"I want to spend my lifetime loving you

If that is all in life I'll ever do..." Carlisle sang, his breath tickling Esme's ear.

**Man:**

**Heroes rise**

**Heroes fall**

**Rise again**

**Win it all**

**In your heart**

**can't you feel the glory?**

**Woman:**

**Through our joy**

**Through our pain**

**We can move**

**worlds again**

**Take my hand**

**dance with me...**

**Man:(dance with me)**

Esme suddenly had the urge to sing with her beloved, feeling she needed him to hear her.

"I want to spend my lifetime loving you

If that is all in life I'll ever do..." Esme trailed off, feeling herself tearlessly crying.

Brushing his thumb against Esme's cheek, Carlisle continued on.

"I will want nothing else to see me through, if I can spend my lifetime loving you..."

**Man:**

**Though we know**

**we will never come again**

**When there is love**

**life begins...**

**over and over again...**

**Woman:**

**Save the night**

**Save the day**

**Save the love**

**Come what may**

**Love is worth**

**everything we pay...**

Esme pushed a finger to Carlisle's lips, and sang quietly her promises.

"I want to spend my lifetime loving you

If that is all in life I'll ever do...

I want to spend my lifetime loving you

If that is all in life I'll ever do

I will want nothing else to see me through

If I can spend my lifetime loving you..."

Carlisle couldn't hold back anymore.

He brought Esme's lips to him and kissed her softly.

**Man:**

**Loving you...**

**Woman:**

**Oooh...yeah...**

Carlisle and Esme continued kissing as the last notes of the song played.

On the last note, Esme plunged her tongue into Carlisle's mouth, surprising him.

Now, their tongues battled for dominance and their lips smashed together with a passion driven force.

Carlisle's hands wandered over Esme's body, but before it got any more heated, Esme grasped his wrists softly and pulled away.

She smirked at him.

So sexy...

Deciding he couldn't stay off of her any longer, Carlisle grabbed her hand and guided her towards the table of women again.

Francine greeted him with a flirtatious grin, only to frown when they passed by the table.

"Goodnight, ladies, I think we are going to turn in for the night," Carlisle smiled and waved as he kept walking, Esme following.

The only thought that kept Carlisle off of Esme as they made their way to their room was...

_"As soon as we are alone, my sexy Esme, I will not refrain any longer from bringing you ecstasy and pleasure from _deep _within."_

* * *

**So...was it good? Did you like it? I hope you did!:)**

**The song used in here was called "I want to spend my lifetime loving you"**

***I do not own the song. Or Twilight, Steph does!***


	3. Chapter 3

She Didn't

As the first rays of sunlight peaked through the deep red curtains of the lavish hotel room, Carlisle shifted beneath the ruffly red covers of the king sized bed.

Esme moaned as he did so, remembering the many rounds of lovemaking that had occurred all through the night.

For the past hour, the two vampires had found comfort in just laying in each other's arms, waiting for the sun to come up.

Looking over at the clock beside the bed, Carlisle pulled the covers off of his bare body and went to stand.

A small, but powerful, hand grabbed his bicep, pulling him back onto the bed.

When he turned to look at his wife, he was met by pleading golden eyes.

"Esme, I need to get ready. There is a meeting in an hour," he told her, rubbing her arm apologetically.

With a sigh, Esme nodded and got up from the bed, moving to the bathroom to turn on the large double shower.

Quickly, she washed her body and her hair before Carlisle got in.

After a human length shower, Carlisle got out to Esme straightening her hair.

She was wearing a short, tight grey dress with little dull yellow and pink flowers.

The dress had a deep round neck and sleeves that covered her shoulders barely.

But the dress was about four or five inches above her knees.

Along with the dress she had grey high heels, long dangling silver earrings, and the silver necklace Carlisle had given her.

Her eyes were dusted with a grey/silver eyeshadow and her long naturally dark lashes framed her beautiful, gleaming topaz eyes.

"Hmm..." Carlisle hummed from the shower doorway.

Esme looked at him through the mirror, her lips smirking lightly.

"What?" she asked, letting the hair she was fixing fall from her hand.

"You look beautiful," he stated, his eyes sweeping over her body.

"Thank you, love," Esme answered with a sweet smile.

Carlisle smiled back before moving into the bedroom to get his clothes on.

A few moments later, he walked back into the bathroom wearing a light blue button down dress shirt with black dress pants and shoes.

"What's on your agenda today?" he asked, taking a comb and brushing back his blonde hair.

"Well, I plan on going to a couple shops to find something for Nessie and I promised Alice I'd bring her back a little something. Then I thought while I was waiting for you, I'd go for a little walk through town. I'll probably call the kids as well," Esme answered.

Carlisle frowned.

"I wish I could go with you," he said wistfully.

"Nonsense. The only reason we are here is for your medical convention," Esme scolded him.

Carlisle couldn't help but laugh at his wife.

"What?" Esme asked, putting her hands on her hips and raising a brow.

"You are so cute when you try to act angry," he shrugged before going back to slicking back his hair.

"Hmph!" Esme huffed, walking into the bedroom to grab her black designer coat and purse.

"The rental car is parked out front," Carlisle said, grabbing keys off of the dresser and walking to the door.

Esme followed and stopped as Carlisle opened the door for her and put the keys in her hand.

"All right. What time will you be done?" Esme asked her husband as he pulled on a black jacket.

"About 2:00. Then I'll call you and we can meet somewhere," Carlisle answered, closing the door as they entered the hallway outside their room.

Carlisle quickly led his beautiful wife to the large staircase, where they went their separate ways.

"All right. Love you," Esme said, kissing Carlisle's lips softly.

"Love you," Carlisle answered as she pulled away and headed for the stairs.

"Drive safe. I'll call you when the meeting is over," he reminded her.

"All right, Carlisle," she chuckled and she walked down the rest of the steps and past the front desk.

"Good morning, madame," the desk clerk greeted with a nod and a smile.

Esme returned the smile.

"Good morning," she responded cheerfully.

Esme found their rental car quite easily, as it was a very nice white Mercedes.

"Oh, Carlisle," she chuckled as she unlocked it and climbed in the driver's seat.

First stop was made to find a designer dress for Alice.

Esme ended up buying a short lavender dress with spaghetti strap sleeves and a pair of black pumps for her bubbly daughter.

Next stop was to buy Renesme something.

As she entered the shop, there were many cute little dresses that stood out to her.

What size would little Nessie be?

Had she grown since they had left?

As if on queue, Esme's phone vibrated in her purse.

She quickly took it out and answered.

"Alice," she greeted, moving to a rack with many dresses for little girls.

"Esme! Thank you! I love the dress and pumps you got me!" came her daughter's reply.

Esme chuckled quietly.

"You're welcome."

"Oh and for Nessie get her a size larger than normal and when she grows out of it, I can fix it," Alice said.

"Great. Thank you Alice," Esme sighed in relief.

"No problem. Have fun!"

Then Alice hung up the phone.

Looking at the dresses in front of her, Esme put her phone back in her purse.

She found a spaghetti strap white dress that was perfect for little Nessie.

As she was searching for the correct size, Esme didn't notice the front door open and the footsteps that came closer.

Finally, Esme pulled out the correct size of the white dress.

"Esme?" called a voice from the rack beside her.

Esme quickly turned to find the red headed woman who sat in the chair beside her at the party the night before.

With a smile, Esme greeted the woman.

"Hello."

The other woman beamed, but then her smile faltered when she saw the dress in Esme's hands.

"I thought you only had older children," she said, looking back to Esme's eyes.

Very peculiar eyes.

"I do. This is for my granddaughter," Esme answered with a smile.

"Granddaughter?" the woman exclaimed.

Esme nodded.

"My eldest son and daughter have been married since out of high school. Rosalie is a Hale and Emmett is a Cullen. My second eldest son, Edward, recently was married to Bella Swan. They adopted my granddaughter soon after their marriage," Esme explained, choosing her words carefully.

"I also thought you had five children," the woman said.

"I do. Emmett and Rosalie, Edward, and Alice and Jasper. Bella married into the family so I suppose I have six children and a grandchild," Esme chuckled.

"Wow, that must drive you crazy. One little boy is enough for me," the woman laughed.

Esme chuckled along.

"I'm Audrie by the way," the red headed woman smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Audrie," Esme smiled.

Audrie smiled back.

"Are you here alone?" she asked.

Esme nodded.

"Yes, you?"

Audrie nodded as well.

"My husband is at the meeting," she explained.

"As is mine," Esme laughed.

"Would you like to spend the day together? I'd like to get to know you better," Audrie asked, smiling politely.

"What a grand idea. I would love to," Esme beamed.

The two woman talked and laughed as they chose their items and bought them.

"Carlisle and I have been married for nine years," Esme lied when the question popped up as the women were exiting the shop.

"Roger and I have only been married four," Audrie said, smiling as they walked down the side walk. "We were much older than you and Carlisle were when we got married."

Esme smiled politely and looked down the sidewalk to find her car.

"Oh my goodness. That is a nice car," Audrie said as they got closer.

Esme smiled politely, and has they reached the car she stopped.

Audrie kept walking, but she quickly turned around when Esme stopped.

She watched as Esme took keys from her purse and unlocked the white Mercedes that was parked in front of them.

"This is yours?" Audrie asked in disbelief.

Esme nodded and smiled in an embarrassed way.

"Esme Cullen..." Audrie said in awe.

"This is just a rental," Esme said, getting in the driver's seat.

"No doubt you've got one at home then," Audrie answered, getting in the passenger seat.

Esme just smiled modestly and turned the car on.

Later that afternoon, as Audrie was eating lunch and Esme was faking it, Esme's phone rang.

Audrie stopped what she was about to say and looked at Esme's purse.

Quickly, Esme answered and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she said.

"Esme?"

"Yes Carlisle?" she answered, smiling to herself.

"The meeting finished earlier than I thought. And tonight, instead of sitting with those women, why don't we sit with a doctor I met this morning," Carlisle said, sounding happy and without worry.

"Yes!" Esme blurted, relief that she wouldn't have to deal with the other women overcoming her.

Carlisle chuckled on the other end.

"I mean that will be wonderful. What was the doctor's name?" she asked, her voice much calmer.

"Roger Anderson," came the reply.

Esme's eyes lit up. That was Audrie's husband.

"Oh?" she asked, her eyes shifting to Audrie then back to the table top.

"Is there something the matter with that, Esme?" Carlisle's worried voice asked.

"Oh no. I'll talk to you when I see you. Are you at the hotel?" Esme answered.

"Yes."

"All right. I'll be there soon, _darling_," Esme said, the last word rolling off her tongue, sending shivers down Carlisle's spine.

"All right. Bye, love," he said quickly before hanging up.

"Hmm...I'm guessing that was Carlisle," Audrie teased. "_Darling_."

Audrie laughed at her imitation of Esme.

Esme chuckled and nodded.

"By the way he sounded almost flustered and hung up quickly, I'm guessing it had quite an effect on him," Audrie teased.

Esme chuckled and shook her head.

"I have to meet him up at the hotel. Is that where you need to be dropped off?" Esme asked.

The woman across from her nodded.

"Yes, I suppose I should start getting ready for the party. I believe it's a masquerade ball," she laughed.

Esme laughed along and nodded in agreement.

"As do I. And that reminds me. Our husbands met at the meeting and are planning on sharing a table tonight," she smiled.

Audrie clapped her hands.

"Wonderful. I'd love to get away from Francine," she said, frowning and rolling her eyes.

Esme laughed and nodded.

"Come," she said, still laughing, and the two walked to the car.

* * *

That night, Esme and Carlisle were getting ready for the ball.

Esme had started as soon as they were back in their hotel room, and was now telling Carlisle to get ready as well.

Carlisle went to the bathroom door and called to his wife.

"Esme, are you about finished in there?" he teased, doing up the buttons to his white shirt.

"You can't rush beauty!" she called back in a sing song voice.

"No, because it comes naturally to you, love," Carlisle answered in a soft voice.

There was silence for a few seconds before the door opened and Esme stepped out.

She wore a long black dress with slits on both sides that reached the midpoint of her thighs.

The black was such a perfect contrast to her pale skin and such a perfect match to her sexy body.

The sleeves were no more than a piece of the black fabric and the black fabric clung tightly to her figure, bringing out her perfect breasts and curved bum.

The area of the dress that Carlisle's eyes found most pleasing to look at, was the very low cut top.

It showed the inside curve of her breasts and ended right below her ribcage.

This was a new way of looking at Esme, she never wore this kind of wear around the children.

Getting away from the children and his job more often would be worth seeing this.

Looking back to her golden eyes, he noticed the light shade of brown and silver eyeshadow and the black mascara that made her eyes pop.

Her lips were just the natural light pink, though they glistened thanks to the lipgloss.

Her dark hair was curled in delicate looking ringlets and put into a beautiful updo with curls hanging around her face, and her perfect straight white teeth gleamed at him as she smiled, her cute dimples showing themselves.

Gosh, was he in love with this woman.

With a smirk, Esme slipped past him in her black high heels and walked towards her jewelry suitcase.

As she walked away, Carlisle watched with a smirk as her hips swayed sexily.

He watched in silence as she put in long earrings of many dangling diamonds and checked her wedding ring.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking, or are you going to come to me?" Esme asked, her back still turned to him.

Carlisle smirked and walked towards her, though she didn't turn to meet him.

Instead of turning her around, Carlisle grasped her hip in his left hand and let his right hand travel through the slits and beneath the dress, finding his way between her legs.

Esme gasped and jumped in surprise, dropping the case of a necklace.

This wasn't normal for Carlisle to 'attack' her, especially this way.

"Carli-oh..." her attempt to protest was replaced by a moan.

Carlisle growled softly in her ear as he breathed in her scent.

He could feel what was left of his self control slipping away.

This wasn't acceptable.

He couldn't just take his wife for his own pleasure because she was very...appealing.

No, she was sexy, hot, delicious...

But once Edward got wind of this...he'd have a lifetime of harassment from his sons.

Quickly, Carlisle withdrew his hand from beneath the skirt of his wife's dress.

She let out a slightly frustrated sigh, but then cleared her throat and recomposed herself.

Once Esme saw the necklace box on the floor, she bent down to pick it up.

As she did so, Carlisle grabbed her hips in both his hands softly and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You look ravishing," he said in a husky voice before pulling back and giving her a spank.

Esme straightened looking a little flustered, as well as aroused.

Quickly gathering her wits, she zipped the jewelry suitcase back up and went to another suitcase.

"Carlisle, we have to wear masks. This is a masquerade ball themed party," Esme reminded her husband, her voice revealing what she was feeling from the incident a few minutes before.

"Of course," was all that was said in answer.

Esme pulled out two masks and brought them to her husband.

She gave him a plain black one that went over the bridge of his nose and over the top of his eyes.

Carlisle watched as she placed hers on her beautiful flawless face.

Esme's was a beautiful black lace mask that had vine-like designs.

"Who is this beautiful, mysterious, elegant woman?" Carlisle asked after he put on his own mask.

Esme smirked and shrugged her shoulders cutely.

"I don't know, who's asking?" Esme asked softly.

Carlisle smirked and took her hand, pulling her to his body.

"I must be going, my husband is expecting me at the ball," Esme smiled, her neck arching backward as she glided into Carlisle's chest.

"Well now, I'm sure he won't mind if I escort you there," Carlisle chuckled taking Esme's arm in his and leading her towards the door of their hotel room.

As Carlisle was about to open the door, Esme put her hands on his chest and pushed him against the wall.

Her lips were immediately against Carlisle's and she kissed him fiercely.

Before Carlisle could properly respond, Esme stopped her pursuit of his lips, but did not move away from his body.

"Why don't you come and see me sometime?" she asked, looking towards their bed.

Carlisle followed her gaze and felt his knees weaken as his eyes landed on their lush bed.

Esme smirked and moved away from her husband and started out the door.

With one last look at the bed, Carlisle chuckled and caught up with her.

* * *

Francine walked around the ballroom, which looked grand with its dim lights and mysterious men and women with masks waltzing around the place.

Tonight, Francine wore a long blood red, sleeveless dress and a black mask with large red feathers on her right temple.

Her blonde hair was up in a complex braided bun with hair loose in the front, near her cheeks, and small sparkling red jewels were strung throughout the hair.

"Madame Francine, as I was coming in I saw a tall blonde haired man, but I couldn't tell if it was him. He had a mask just like every other person here," Molly said, walking up to Francine.

Francine looked at her assistant.

Molly's hair was curled with the front pulled back, making a small bun in the back, and her dress was a long lavender dress with long see-through sleeves.

Over the top of her face was a simple black mask.

"We'll know him when we see him. He'll be with his little tramp," Francine muttered, looking around the room once more.

Molly nodded and began looking again.

That's when the large double doors of the ballroom opened and in stepped an inhumanly beautiful couple.

* * *

Carlisle walked Esme in, her arm in his, and he immediately started following the scent of the doctor he had met earlier that day.

Esme saw a man and a woman sitting at a table and instantly recognized Audrie's scent and red hair.

Both the man and woman gawked at Esme and Carlisle.

"Esme?" Audrie asked, her eyes sweeping over Esme's body.

Esme smiled and nodded.

Carlisle smiled and pulled out a chair for his wife, which she gladly took.

"Doctor Cullen, I'm glad you and your wife could join us," the man next to Audrie smiled, standing and reaching out to shake Carlisle's hand.

"The pleasure is all ours, Doctor Anderson," Carlisle responded, shaking the man's hand.

The two men looked over to their wives to find them talking together without a care.

"Would you ladies fancy drinks?" Carlisle asked, noticing every other person at the party had one in hand.

Esme smiled and nodded, playing along.

"What would you like, Auds?" Roger asked his wife.

"Whichever you get, hon," came the answer.

Esme winked at Carlisle, and he smiled before following Roger to the refreshment table.

"What gentlemen," Audrie sighed.

"Carlisle is never anything less," Esme smiled fondly.

Audrie furrowed her brows in thought.

"Even when you two are alone?" she asked, looking at Esme.

"Yes..." Esme said, shifting in her chair.

"No, I mean when he loves you," Audrie said, bobbing her eyebrows up and down in a suggesting manner.

Esme arched her brow in a confused look.

"Ah," Audrie said, exasperated, as she looked up at the ceiling. "I mean when you have sex with him."

Esme sat still, her back straight and her face slightly shocked.

"Excuse me?" Esme asked.

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is...is Carlisle good at it? How does he make you feel? Is he still a gentleman when...doing the deed?" Audrie said in an uncomfortable tone of voice.

Esme laughed and shook her head.

"I love him. Each time I can't believe I have him...how lucky I am. He is wond-"

"Audrie! How nice to see you!" came a voice behind Esme.

Esme frowned and forced back a growl.

Francine waltzed up and into Roger's chair and smiled.

"Esme," she said through gritted teeth.

Esme smiled politely and nodded once.

"Why are you not with us at our table, Audrie?" Francine asked.

"I decided I'd spend my evening with my husband. And...Esme and I were just having a conversation...a private conversation," Audrie said, hoping Francine would get the hint.

"Of course. Oh! There's the man I came looking for!" Francine exclaimed as Carlisle and Roger came back to the table with two drinks in their hands, and both wearing a grimace.

"Carlisle...it is all right if I call you Carlisle, isn't it?" she asked.

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the woman.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would accept a dance from me. I would like to have a little talk with you, Carlisle," Francine smiled sweetly, a sickly sweet.

Esme became even more alarmed at this request.

She stared, no glared, at Carlisle as he stood in a daze.

He glanced at her, his eyes apologetic.

'Don't you dare,' Esme thought, willing it to reach Carlisle and bend his will.

"Of course," came Carlisle's slightly pained answer, he was doing a great job at hiding how he really felt about the situation.

Esme growled, gaining a sympathetic look from Audrie.

Francine beamed victoriously and she stood from Roger's seat and took Carlisle's drinks and set them on the table.

Esme watched angrily as Francine led Carlisle onto the dance floor.

"I can't believe her!" Audrie exclaimed.

"She is a snake, waiting for its kill," Roger added, his voice and gaze full of distaste for the woman.

Esme didn't acknowledge either of the comments, she just sat quietly and watched as Francine began dancing with _her_ husband.

'Snake...try devil,' Esme thought.

* * *

The song and dance seemed to drag on for Carlisle, though it had only been less than a minute, as he and Francine danced a slow, too intimate dance.

"I'm so glad you could come tonight. I must say you look rather dashing," Francine smiled flirtatiously.

Carlisle smiled in thanks.

"And you look quite lovely this evening," he complimented politely.

Francine chuckled darkly.

"Well a man like you must have a hard time keeping women off of him," she smirked.

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked at the ground.

"I myself can't help but wonder what it would be like to be with you..." she smirked, and she pulled him close against her body, "all night long."

* * *

"all night long..."

Esme jumped from her seat as Francine pulled Carlisle against her.

She quickly made her way toward Francine and Carlisle in a rage.

Before she knew it, Esme was standing beside the two, her arms at her sides and hands balled into fists.

Carlisle was trying to get Francine off of him as politely as possible.

"Madame..." he started to protest, but then he saw Esme and he focused on her.

Her...and her fury.

Quickly, he pushed Francine away and grabbed Esme's waist as soon as she took a step toward the French woman.

"You sneaky..." Esme trailed off as Carlisle held her back from dealing with the woman who had defied Esme and Carlisle's marriage and privacy.

"Esme, calm down. Stay calm, love," Carlisle spoke in a soft, comforting voice.

Esme stopped struggling against her husband's grip, but left her hands on his as she had been trying to pry his hands off of her.

"I am perfectly calm," she told him, straightening up.

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head before dragging her back to the table with Audrie and Roger, who looked mildly amused.

"Esme, what could I have said?" Carlisle asked when she glared at him.

"No! You could have said a simple no!" Esme retorted, folding her arms.

"Esme...honey...darling...love..." Carlisle whispered, reaching for his wife's arm as they both sat down.

"No," she said again, staring him in the eyes.

"Would it make it better if I ask you to dance, beautiful?" Carlisle asked, raising his brows and giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Esme just glared at him, but as he still looked pleadingly her eyes softened.

"Oh..." Esme sighed and let her arms fall to her lap. "Fine."

Carlisle smiled and he looked to Roger and Audrie, who were chuckling.

"If we're going to dance, you better hurry," Esme smirked as she stood and held out her hand to Carlisle.

Her husband gladly took it, wearing a pleased smile.

Esme then led him onto the dance floor, her hand over her shoulder.

As they neared a spot she found suitable, Esme glanced over her shoulder and smiled sweetly.

This killed Carlisle and he willingly let his wife pull him close to her.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her hips to his.

Carlisle chuckled.

Esme smiled and let her fingers run through Carlisle's blonde hair.

Carlisle cupped Esme's cheek and gazed into her gold eyes.

Esme looked back from beneath her eyelashes.

In one motion, Carlisle pressed his lips against Esme's and kissed her eagerly.

Esme kissed him back with vigor.

Carlisle pulled away far too soon and gave her a smile.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked.

Esme looked up at the ceiling, pretending to be thinking, and smiled.

"Almost."

Carlisle laughed and kissed her again, a little softer and much shorter than the first.

"How about now?"

"Hmmm...you're getting there," Esme smiled.

The third kiss came and went, leaving Esme smiling giddily.

"Now?" Carlisle asked.

Esme smiled and nodded, her loose curls bouncing around her face.

Carlisle laughed and then guided his wife in a dance.

* * *

Francine stood outside in the chill of the night.

She had taken her mask off and now wore a black coat over her dress.

A series of footsteps from inside the nearby alley startled her and she looked to find a figure in a strange black cloak approaching her.

"Good evening," it called as it emerged from the shadows and into the light of a street lamp.

The figure in the strange wear was a gruff, tough, yet slightly handsome man with pale skin.

"There you are. I've been waiting for at least fifteen minutes," Francine scowled at the man.

"My apologies. So you are having a problem with a woman married to the man you want?" the man asked.

Francine nodded.

"Yes, Esme seems to be hard to get rid of though."

"On the contrary, she will be easy. A piece of cake," the man smirked evilly.

"Do you know her?" Francine asked suspiciously.

"Esme and I...have a past," the man smirked before turning and beginning to walk to the shadows. "Good night, Madame."

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been out of town a lot and so been really busy.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think!:)**

**~Love**


End file.
